1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for hydrogenating an unsaturated organic compound which comprises contacting the same with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst composed of a support containing (1) (A) a Group IIB metal compound selected from the group consisting of zinc and cadmium compounds, (B) a combination of said zinc and cadmium compounds or (C) a combination of at least one of said Group IIB metal compounds with at least one Group IIA metal compound selected from the group consisting of magnesium, calcium, strontium and barium compounds, (2) alumina and (3) aluminum phosphate carrying nickel thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A support similar to that employed herein is disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,539 of R. F. Vogel and G. Marcelin, entitled Catalytic Supports With Controlled Pore Properties, filed concurrently herewith. The support is alleged to be useful in combination with certain metals for increasing the gasoline yield and quality from gas oils during a cracking process and additionally in catalytically cracking petroleum residues with high selectivity for gasoline production as well as possessing improved metals tolerance.